Boy, this love is Supernatural
by Itasasu98
Summary: There love felt supernatural. (Oz X Gilbert) (Boy X boy don't like don't read) AU (Slight lemon)


**Boy, this love is Supernatural. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**This story came to me while listing to Ke$ha. **

* * *

Slender fingers made there way though golden locks. Lips not wanting to part for more then a moments breath. Pale lips made there way down a hot pale neck. It was raining outside but it didn't bother the lovers at all.

"Oz.." The raven haired man, cried out. His neck had always been so sensitive. The blond looked at him with lust-filled eyes.

"What is it my sweet, Gilbert?" Oz asked, placing his lips inches from Gilbert's. Gilbert could smell the mint and vanilla on Oz's breath. It was so intoxicating. Gilbert felt himself leaning closer so he could taste Oz's sweet mouth. Gilbert took Oz's lips onto his own. They could hear the rain tapping at the window. It was a sensual sound. A sound that you really had to appreciate. For Gilbert most days it meant being trapped at his lonely apartment, (which Gilbert liked a lot.) But today it meant staying with his lover. Oz's house was out of the way of everyone. Oz liked to talk to people but an ominous feeling followed him everywhere he went. So in turn everyone stayed away from Oz. That was except Gilbert who had fallen for the blond boy the moment he seen him.

"This is my first..." Gilbert's words were hushed but Oz's soft lips against his own. Gilbert closed his eyes, letting Oz deepen the kiss. As Oz's tongue come into Gilbert's mouth. It was so amazing.

The inside of Gilbert's mouth tasted like the dreaded cigarets that he smoked and coffee. A taste Oz himself was not familiar with. Sure him and Gilbert had shared a few pekes on the lips but nothing like this. Nothing so...special. It was something deep. Something that made Oz think of doing unspeakable things to the partly-innocent Gilbert. Oz lightly nipped at Gilbert's lower lips.

"Don't you worry, Gil. I will make it worth your wild." Oz said, placing a sloppy kiss on the outer shell of Gilbert's ear. Gilbert couldn't hold back a low moan as Oz kissed his way down Gilbert's jawline. Gilbert thought back to when he had met Oz.

…...

_Gilbert had been having a slow night at the coffee shop. He wondered who would want to have coffee at three in the morning. He knew that he liked his coffee sometime between eight and ten am. Gilbert was tired from the long hours at this dreaded place and his hellish collage classes. He couldn't understand why his father wanted him to go to collage in the first place. Gilbert wasn't even collage material. It's not that he was stupid or anything he just had better things to do then stay in the small town and go to the collage for something that Gilbert found no interest in. he didn't want to be a lawyer, he would have rather been a police officer. Then he could defend the innocent instead of try to prove someone was innocent. Gilbert let out a long, slow, tired yawn. He swore if someone didn't come into this awful place in the next ten minutes he could fall asleep right there. At that moment he heard the bells on the door ring. He looked up to see a blond boy with bright, shining, emerald eyes. They could put the stars to shame. _

_"Can I help you?" Gilbert asked, mesmerized by this boy. The boy looked at him with eyes that made him want to love that boy into the night. _

_"Yes I will just have a small cup of coffee." The boy said, smiling. His smile was something between loving, sad, trusting, sinister, and malicious. It made Gilbert almost fall to his knees.(Which Gilbert was sure this boy might like.)_ _ He wondered. 'Behind those eyes how do you really feel?' he wondered. 'which of those things are you really?' he made the boys drink and gave it to him. The boy took it and handed Gilbert the money along with a piece of paper. On the paper was a number and an address. Gilbert raised a brow. Gilbert parted his lips to speak but was interrupted by the boy. "I really like you, Gilbert." the boy said, placing his hand on Gilbert's cheek. Gilbert could feel the boys thumb running over his cheek. Gilbert closed his eyes. He'd never had this kinda affection in his life. He'd had some girls who liked him but nothing ever came of them. _

_"How do you know my name?" Gilbert asked, caught between confusion and lust. He'd never thought about these kinda things. He never dreamed of having a man hold him or fulfill his wildest fantasy's. _

_"It's on your name tag silly." the boys said, pointing to Gilbert's name tag. Gilbert felt very stupid at that moment. Oz pulled his face close to him. Oz placed at kiss onto Gilbert's soft, pale, pink lips._

_…..._

_It had been Gilbert's first time in Oz's house. He seen it looked very Victorian style. Gilbert sat on the black and red couch that was in the middle of Oz's living room. Oz was seating into front of him. The two had been talking about there lives, family, and past lovers. On Gilbert's end there wasn't much to say no one in his family really loved him except his two baby brothers. But one was off at a boarding school four hundred miles away from here and the other would go missing for week on end then just show back up. As for Oz he told him how his mother had died after giving birth to his little sister and then his father left with his sister and never came back. Gilbert felt bad for Oz. Oz hugged him._

_"Don't worry about me, Gil. I'm okay now." Oz said, holding Gilbert close. Gilbert rested his head on Oz's shoulder. Inhaling Oz's sweet scent. Oz petted Gilbert's head. _

_The two talked for hours after all Gilbert really had no home to go to. Gilbert knew he wasn't an innocent man. He looked at the floor as he told Oz of the things he had done. Oz placed his arms around him._

_"Gil, I'm not such a good person ether." Oz said, hold Gilbert's head to his chest. Gilbert closed his eyes. He couldn't hear it, couldn't feel it. He always knew it wasn't there. Oz was too good looking. He looked at Oz. Oz kissed Gilbert on the lips. Gilbert let him kiss him. Even if he wanted to he couldn't stop, not now, not ever. He was too far in. in love, in trouble, in danger, in too deep. He was all of those things. _

_"I won't leave on you like your dad did." Gilbert said, closing his eyes. Oz ran his fingers though Gilbert's hair. He smiled at him. _

_"I know you won't Gil. I'd never let you, even if your tried. Even if you wanted to." Oz said, holding onto Gilbert. Gilbert smiled. It was a sad, needy smile. Never in Gilbert's life had anyone ever told him they wouldn't let him go. He had never really been needed before. Gilbert knew he'd never leave. He couldn't, he wouldn't. _

…_..._

Gilbert ran his hands up Oz's back. Oz's lips moved in time with his thrust. Oz intertwined his fingers with Gilbert's. Gilbert leaned his head back. Feeling Oz kissing his neck. He felt Oz lightly scraping his teeth against Gilbert's pale neck. Gilbert let out a long, desperate moan. Gilbert thought back to when he found out about Oz's dark truth.

…...

_Gilbert was kissing Oz when he felt something lightly poking at his lower lip. Oz pulled away. _

"_Sorry..." he whispered to Gilbert. Gil looked down. _

"_Your..." Gilbert couldn't bring himself to ask the rest of the question. Oz kissed the side of Gilbert's face._

"_I am..." He said, making Gilbert look at him. Gilbert looked at Oz's lips then into his eyes. _

"_Does that mean we can't..." Gilbert swallowing hard. Oz gave him a confused look. Gilbert looked at Oz with worried eyes._

"_We can't what?" Oz asked, giving him a strange look. _

"_Does that mean we can't make love?" Gilbert asked, with a blush on his face. Oz smirked at him._

"_We can but we have to be careful because if I lose control then I might hurt you." Oz said, kissing Gilbert again. _

"_Okay we'll be careful." Gilbert said._

…...

Gilbert had his arms around Oz's back holding him as close as he could. He could feel Oz holding his shoulders hard. Oz tried to push away from Gilbert.

"Oh Gil...So good...ah..let go.. I can't control it much longer." Oz moaned out. Gilbert held him tighter.

"Go ahead and give me the painful pleasure." Gilbert said.

…...

"_will it hurt if you bite me?" Gilbert asked. Oz smiled at him. _

"_It will be the most intense pleasure you'll ever have, you will be bagging for more." Oz said, running his fingers over Gilbert's soft, drinkable neck. Gilbert looked at him with worried eyes. Oz kissed his lips. "You would love it, Gil." Oz whispered to him. Gilbert knew he would_

…...

Gilbert felt a sharp pain then overwhelming pleasure. Gilbert grabbed onto Oz. Oz drank Gilbert's blood while thrusting into Gilbert. Gilbert screamed Oz's name over and over. Gilbert came all over him and Oz. Oz shuttered and came inside Gilbert. He pulled his fangs out of Gilbert then pulled himself out of Gilbert. He laid next to Gilbert pulling him close. He petted Gilbert's head. He knew soon Gilbert would never leave him because he couldn't go against him.

"Your all mine, Gilbert." Oz said, smirking. He kissed Gilbert's cold lips. Gilbert would never breath, never see another sunrise, never love again, never know what a happy, peaceful death is like. Oz smiled because he knew he had took everything from Gilbert and had did it all so he could be Gilbert's world. Oz wanted to be Gilbert's world so he had to destroy Gilbert's world. "You belong to me now and forever." Oz said, kissing his neck.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys like this!**

**If you guys would like to see a preview at Undead Knight I will post it in one of the new chapters of one of my story's. So just let me know. **


End file.
